A Mod Sock?
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: “I’m Mod sock the fourth!” Shouted a small union jack patterned sock. Mental little oneshot from my mind tank :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Boosh, except from the DVDs They're mine (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Boosh, except from the DVDs They're mine (:**

**Thank you Radar-Rox for beta reading this.**

Howard was staring at his felt tips - he had such an array of colours starting at brown and working its way through the muffin into the beiges. He picked up a brown and set to work; he was creating a half price poster for the Jazz pencil cases that he had to sell before the end of the week, or Naboo would throw them out to make room for his new stock; Vince's sock puppet collection. Howard looked at the box under the desk.

"Sock puppet collection, ridiculous. These pencil cases will sell. Yes sir." Howard murmured quietly to himself returning his gaze to his A3 sheet of cream card. He started to write: 'Howard Moon's extravagant selection of Jazz pencil cases must go only Five euros." He put the pen in his mouth and admired his advertisement.

"Five euros!! For A Jazz pencil case! What a rip off, you wait until I sell my sock puppets, 2 euros fifty cents, I'll be swimming in cash!" Vince's voice boomed behind Howard who spun around to find him perched on top of the shelf behind.

"How did you get- oh never mind. What do you mean? My Jazz pencil cases are a definite hit with the customers the prices are just too steep, as soon as I drop them this shop will be heaving! Yes sir." Howard said, looking up at his friend, perched high like a raven. Raven….Where had he heard that before? Wherever it was, it suited Vince perfectly. "Mmmmm, Of course it will Howard. Anyway I'm off. Top Shop's got a sale on!" He exclaimed jumping down and walking out of the shop, leaving a soft tingling behind him as the shop door closed. Howard stared at the door momentarily before returning his concentration back to his poster, uncapping a darker shade of brown, positively black, and put a cross through the price, replacing it by adding; ' Only 2 euros' He grumbled, he didn't want to reduce the price as they cost a huge amount to make (huge being the operative word) He took 4 pieces from the SelloTape tree and advanced to the window plastering the advertisement to it he walked outside and looked at the poster from 'a customers perspective' and a smiled,; surely that would attract a bit of custom. He strolled into the shop scatting as he entered.

"Euugh, Curiosity killed the cat." said the small voice; Howard's eyes darted around the shop paranoia already setting in.

"Who goes there?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know? Jazz freak! Where's Vince?!" As the voice spoke again, Howard identified that it came from beneath the desk, and stepped round and bent down to investigate. To his horror, he spotted three snake-like creatures

"Who, what are you?" Howard asked.

"I'm Mod sock the fourth!" Shouted a small union jack patterned sock with a large amount of black hair balanced in-between its eyes.

"And I am Punk Sock of Camden town!" The second sock was red and black striped, it had 5 lip rings and a green Mohawk,.

Howard started in disbelieve at the creatures before him. The third and final sock was 'Electro sock 3000' which wore large rimmed glasses, a brightly coloured tee, had bright blonde crimped hair and a large earring made of Metro tickets. It was listening to The Human League full blast it was totally oblivious to the situation.

"Erm, nice to meet you?" Howard said uneasily holding out his hand but retracting it as he noticed the socks' lack of limbs.

"Not really," Said the mod sock, advancing on Howard with a menacing glare in it's googly eyes.

"Don't kill me! I've got so much to give!" Whimpered Howard as the socks advanced forward.

"What?" Asked the Punk sock.

"Don't kill me!"

"Kill you!?" Questioned the Electro sock, pausing his cassette player.

"We're not gonna kill you!" Exclaimed the Mod sock, a huge smile on his face.

"You're not?" Howard said, sighing in relief.

"FEEL THE LOVE!" the all shouted in unison diving forward and smothering the Leeds Maverick.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! Punk, mod, Electro, Nu wave! It's disgusting, GET IT OFF ME!" Screamed Howard thrashing around trying to get the socks off him.

"What are you doing Howard?!" Asked Vince, unsure of the scene before him he dropped his Top Shop bags and ran forward, he howled.

"I knew you'd like the socks."

**Hehe Just a crazy Little one shot there I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Buttons.**

**xx**


End file.
